Puppy eyes
Bolt had to be taught that but once mastered the trope worked marvels on campers, extracting huge quantities of "Awwwww" and half-eaten hot-dogs. It is significant (and hilarious) that his cat partner failed miserably in that. * Puss-in-Boots◊, in Shrek 2, uses it twice, to devastating effect, as the first use results in him joining Shrek and Donkey on their adventure, the second right before he unleashes a major can of whoop-ass on some guards. He later makes the same face in Shrek the Third after being body-swapped with Donkey, hoping it will dissuade his enemies from trying to kill him. It doesn't. He also tried it earlier in the movie on Shrek after the latter put him outside the window. Shrek just closed the curtains, thus making it the first time it didn't work on others for Puss. To be fair, the last (and first, and only, to my knowledge) time Shrek fell for them, Puss more or less MAULED him, having used them to get him to drop his guard before trying to kill him. He also used it on Donkey in the fourth movie to "borrow his tongue". The spinoff Puss in Boots has Puss using kitty-cat eyes on the prison guard, when trying to convince him to let him go. It almost works.. The Direct-to-Video short "The Three Diablos" has three kittens try to outdo Puss, leading to a kitty-cat eyes standoff. Puss wins. * Pacha's children Chaka and Tipo deploy these in The Emperor's New Groove, in an attempt to stay up late. Their parents counter with a deliberate display of Sickeningly Sweethearts. * Agnes does it in Despicable Me to postpone the start of the Swan Lake recital for a few minutes. Gru misses it anyway. * The eponymous protagonist of Coraline does this to her mother. * Parodied in Tangled with Flynn Rider's "smolder." * Guido and Luigi get them in Cars 2 when they read Mater's depressing farewell. * Giselita does this to Serge and Deni to try and get them to find their mother Giselle in Open Season 3. * In Big Hero 6 Tadashi (an 18 year old college student) uses these when Hiro snarks at Baymax after Tadashi takes him to his college instead of a bot fight. Baymax: On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain? Hiro: Physical, (deadpan stare at Tadashi) or emotional? Tadashi: *puppy eyes* * In Hotel Transylvania, Mavis does this to her dad Dracula in bat form. Dracula doesn't fall for it and says "Don't give me the pouty bat face." movies * Lucy Pevensie does this in the first Narnia movie in order to get Peter to agree to play hide and seek. It's very effective, although that also might be because Lucy is supposed to be Peter's favorite sister. *In The Santa Clause 2 and 3, Lucy is very good at this expression. In the third movie, her parents, Neil and Laura, demonstrate where she gets that ability. No wonder Scott/Santa caves in and takes the Millers to the North Pole, getting the treatment from all three of them. * Loki in Thor in his last scene with Odin when he tells him that he did it all for his family and Asgard. The combined effect is tear-jerking. * Loki also has a particularly epic one when he's ranting to Odin about his true parentage. Or when he watches Thor get banished. Face it, with his soulful blue eyes, Hiddleston is a master of this trope. * Iron Man: Tony Stark, via Robert Downey, Jr., is no slouch in this category either. It's not as overt as some examples, but in any movie he's in, if he gets teary-eyed (for instance, over the supposed deaths of Agent Coulson or Pepper Potts), the effect definitely is this. * Captain America: The First Avenger: After Steve Rogers gets caught macking Pvt. Lorraine, SSR Agent Peggy Carter shoots at him to test his new shield's durability. All you can see behind the shield once she's done firing are his large, terrified eyes. * Captain America: The Winter Soldier: "But I knew him." CARTOONS In an episode of Phineas and Ferb, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil plan of the day involves giving himself big, sad eyes in order to emotionally manipulate the citizens of Danville into giving him what he wants. They work, but only in the dark where his eyes look huge and sad. When the power comes back on they look swollen and bloodshot and have zero effect on his brother (the mayor), other than creeping him out. Categoría:Datos utiles